


My Personal Collection

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Sub Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean is such a good little sub for his Angel.  No matter how hard and far Castiel pushes him, he can't resist mustering all he has to obey, and sometimes, Castiel catches it on camera – permanent records of every time Castiel made the strong Hunter fall to pieces just so that he could glue his Princess back together again.Just a drabble inspired by an incredibly hot porn gif I found on tumblr:https://68.media.tumblr.com/93a523544c5beab05ebed52666e6e0a7/tumblr_ojw0mlxInZ1u2pfvuo1_400.gif





	

"C–as!" Dean gasped, nearing his orgasm. He felt his knees becoming weak like jello, trying hard not to fall to them as he was stroked tortuously. The bar holding his arms apart and behind him was becoming heavy, and being blindfolded made everything that much more intense, from his throbbing pre-cum soaked cock to the pain in his back and thighs from standing in place as instructed. He wasn't even sure who it was that had a hold of his cock, but he knew that it wasn't Castiel. Tonight, Castiel wanted to watch. He wanted to record his beautiful boy coming undone in front of him without his touch.

Dean had been warned not to cum until he was allowed, and it took every single ounce of his willpower to do just that, because Castiel liked to push Dean's buttons, further and further every single time, just to see what it took to make the hunter fall to pieces.

"I am pleased, Dean. You look so delicious on film. This one is definitely going into my personal collection." Castiel spoke monotone, emotionless, but there was something in his words that made Dean feel proud. Maybe it was the way the Angel praised him, always letting him know that he was such a good little slut, or, maybe it was just the sheer warmth that radiated through Dean's body every time he heard the depth of his Dom's vocal tone. "Cum for me, Princess." Castiel commanded, then angled the camera toward Dean's cock, sure to zoom in just right to get the full effect of his orgasm.

"Augh, fuck! Fuh–fuck! Cas! Ineedyousobad, _please!"_ Dean moaned as his sack tightened, the warmth exploding inside his gut to soar through his entire body. Heavy spurts of cum shot in front of him, forming a beautiful arc in which Castiel was able to record perfectly without missing a drop, sure to capture his face as well as he cried out loudly, begging for Castiel, needing Castiel more than the very air he needed to beg. Dean's knees began to wobble, and the man that Castiel had brought in left as the Angel moved in to catch the fallen Hunter, holding him to his chest to kiss his face from cheek to cheek, whispering sweet praises in the most affectionate tone that only Dean had ever heard.

When the blindfold was removed, and Dean's wrists were released, he pushed his face against Castiel's bare chest and his arms wrapped around him as if he were clinging for dear life. All of his pieces were slowly being glued back together, and Dean knew then that the next time, Castiel would only push him harder, and that was what the Hunter had grown to live for.


End file.
